The present invention relates to debugging of complex cross-platform applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to client-configured server class tracing to a configurable threshold.
Client devices within a client-server environment may access and utilize web pages or applications provided by one or more servers. The client devices may utilize a browser or similar client application interface to access and utilize the web pages or applications provided by the server(s).